


[PodFic] What's the Date Mycroft?

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Format: Streaming, Mollcroft, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock is a Brat, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic created for the story "What's the Date Mycroft?" - Reader WinterKoala</p>
<p>"It's April Fool's day and Sherlock plays a trick on Mycroft." - Wet Island in the North Atlantic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's the date Mycroft?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400173) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



### Work Text:

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRTklnVk93UVB2Yk0/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 5.77 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 18 Sec



## Notes:

**Author:** Wetislandinthenorthatlantic

**Reader:** WinterKoala

## Original Work:

[What's the Date Mycroft?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1400173)  
---|---


	2. What Mycroft Did Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PodFic featuring the Second Chapter of What's the Date Mycroft called What Mycroft Did Next. A fun filed reversal of April Fools on Sherlock that ends up traumatizing the poor Dear. 
> 
> "After Mycroft leaves Sherlock he goes in search of Molly .... The two of them decide to play a prank on Sherlock and the British Government ends up in a very compromising position indeed!" - WetIslandInTheNorthAtlantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streaming is available coupled with two media download providers. Please enjoy and leave comments to the author and the podfic creator. Cheers.

### Work Text:

| 

### Stream

Stream with Music

Stream Without Music

### Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author and the PodFic Creator. 
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRN21PZHNGNUx1MEU/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 15.2 MB | **Duration:** 16 min 33 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 with Music](http://download1650.mediafire.com/8liu5eb9q1zg/9swhuh2a7b5rg89/%5BMusic%5D+What%5C%27s+the+Date+Mycroft+2.mp3) | **Size:** 15.2 MB | **Duration:** 16 min 33 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](http://download1472.mediafire.com/mhs62crwxd3g/a2hsso8ka9dor1n/What%5C%27s+the+Date+Mycroft+2.mp3) | **Size:** 14.7 MB | **Duration:** 16 min 01 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRMXhiQS1qOFV6aVU/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 14.7 MB | **Duration:** 16 min 01 Sec| GoogleDrive



### Notes:

**Author:** WetIslandInTheNorthAtlantic

**Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[What Mycroft Did Next](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1400173/chapters/3314219)  
---|---


End file.
